Shizuru vs Natsuki
by hateKYEfever
Summary: She must kill the graceful Amethyst. She has to. Or else. -Wow someone reacted to the rating so yea.. changed to T Sorry, wasn't too sure if I'll add stuff..


A/N: After two years, here I go...

Disclaimer: Don't own anything... even the idea.. It was from a shared experience from the past that I was lucky to experience with non-writing computer addicts.

Shizuru VS Natsuki

--

She sprinted towards the corner, by the bridge near the gates. She needs to escape or else…

The weight of the axe she wielded did not bother her at all. She's a warrior! She slowed cautiously, looking back to see if she's still being followed. The path behind her is barren. She heaved a sigh and quickly darted towards a dark alley. How did she get herself into this?

--

"Kuga!"

"Stupid-face!"

Nao cringed at the remark. She lowered her bow and looked behind her to see if someone heard them.

"What the heck are you doing here?" the red-head mouthed.

Kuga almost flushed at the comment but was quick to retort "What the heck are YOU doing here?" Kuga surveyed the place before sitting back comfortably. "Look, look, never mind." Kuga heaved a sigh. So this is where the archer is. Kuga was actually glad she's still alive.

Nao smirked. "pff.. Can't believe you're hidi--"

"Am not!"

"Then what the heck are you doing here??!"

"Tactics!" in a hushed tone, Kuga surveyed the place again while clutching her axe.

"They're pretty strong, Guild master..." Nao smiled as sweat trickled down her face. She can't believe she got herself into this. What the heck was she thinking?

Kuga can only nod. 'Pretty and strong actually...' She shook her head. The grandeur of their enemies' Guild master was overwhelming. She stared at her axe. Will they really make it?

"Don't sigh like there's no tomorrow, Master Kuga…" Nao quipped. She gently stood up. "I'm just catching my breath…" Nao looked at the blue-haired warrior and thumped her chest as she beamed. "I'm ready to take on whoever gets in our--- Gahh!!"

Both girls jumped to safety as they looked at the large crack on the floor. A green-haired axe-wielder stood there, her shining eyes glistened as she looked at the red-haired archer.

"Lady Tomoe! You crazy psycho!!" Nao muttered, clearly annoyed and bothered that Lady Tomoe actually knew where she was.

"Hmm…? You know you like me like that..." Lady Tomoe smiled, too gentle for Nao's liking.

Kuga stood in between the two, clearly sizing up the other warrior. Like herself, Lady Tomoe is a warrior, but unlike her, this one should not wield an axe that casually. She wondered at that but knows that their levels are a completely different story.

She might not be able to kill Lady Tomoe, but she has a powerful archer by her side. Kuga smirked.

"Oh… so that's why my Guild master likes you too much Master Kuga of the Wolves. You're smile is really something" Lady Tomoe stood defiantly. She might be outnumbered, but she's not clueless either.

"B-Baka! Stop ogling at our Master!" Nao furiously shouted. How dare this psycho ignore her!

"Fufu... Do not worry, my Nao---"

"Not yours!"

".. I have my eyes on you… Only you…" Lady Tomoe walked towards the archer, but Kuga was quick. She barred the way.

"You want her?" Kuga teasingly asked. Lady Tomoe's eyes narrowed.

With ease, Kuga raised her axe. She knew Nao can follow through on this.

"Then… Come get her!"

With haste, Kuga jumped back, giving the green-haired a view of what's really coming her way.

At the other end, Nao's lips mirrored that of Kuga's.

--

Nao's bow came into view as soon as Kuga jumped to corner Lady Tomoe.

"Fury Impact!"

Nao's voice summoned sharp arrows which launched forward with blinding speed carrying bloodied tips towards the startled warrior. But Lady Tomoe got hold of her wits quicker than she should have.

Lady Tomoe summoned her shield, as expected by Kuga.

"Wing of Casha! Beak of Casha!"

Blue light surrounded her, the axe disappearing before their eyes. The green-haired warrior now wielded a luminescent shield and sword.

"Resiliency!" A light haze formed surrounding Lady Tomoe making it impossible for the archer's poison to get through.

Kuga waited patiently, she needs to assess the matter. Lady Tomoe doesn't have two tricks up on her sleeve; she's got plenty of them! And as long as she doesn't attack Nao, then Kuga can muster up all her mana to reserve for the kill. Right now, her red-headed ally must weaken Lady Tomoe's barrier at all cost.

Nao tried once more, summoning her crossbow. "Sylph!" Radiating like that of Lady Tomoe's Cashas, Nao moved back and summoned a new spell.

"Piercing!"

This caught Tomoe off-guard. The spell called forth 5 arrows, which targeted one area, breaking through her temporary barrier. A lone arrow grazed her shoulder. Nao winced at the sight but didn't lose focus.

Nao's eyes darted to where Kuga had been waiting. She's glad that Kuga wasn't just a Title master!

Kuga jumped from the side, raising her trusted Cainance's axe.

"Devastate!" The ground cracked open as Kuga hit Lady Tomoe with blinding strength.

This stunned the other, but her eyes never left a certain red-head. Kuga's attack drained Lady Tomoe's life to half while rendering the stunned warrior incapable of gaining ground.

But Lady Tomoe did not mind that. Her eyes remained focus; her target is not the Guild master. She could die, but she couldn't care less. She's right where she wants to be. And she likes the way a panicked Nao trembled at her gaze.

Kuga, sensing the incredible confidence of the enemy, and the faltering heart of her comrade, steadied her hands. 'This can't be good!'

"Get her, idiot-faced!" Kuga shouted, kicking some sense back to the archer.

Nao, gasping at the almost missed opportunity of taking down the warrior, raised her Sylph bow once more and summoned her favourite spell.

"Mist!"

Kuga chose to stay back, she wants to help but she knows she can't drain her mana on this warrior!

Still looking intently at the archer, Lady Tomoe's body accepted the thousands of torturous arrows that rained from the sky. She felt a smile forming. Nao is giving it her best.

The sky brought forth hails and hails of poison-tipped arrows, invading Lady Tomoe's veins. But she held her shield and sword ceremoniously, not minding that she still can't move due to Kuga's Devastate earlier. She knows Kuga won't attack her; it will just drain the other warrior of her mana. Warriors don't attack at the spur of the moment.

And she knows if it's time, Kuga will deliver the fatal blow.

Kuga knows they have to finish this quickly. But Lady Tomoe is stronger than they've expected. She wields the Casha! Kuga prepared herself; she knows they can't make it. Lady Tomoe never did settle to working alone.

"Heal, Regenerate!" Chrysant's voice coursed through Kuga's being. Chrysant, the enemies' Paladin showed herself at last!

With Chrysant's spell, Lady Tomoe's ailing body regained her health. The poison now gone, Lady Tomoe smiled even more and clutched her shield.

"There… Like brand new, neh?" Chrysant's voice danced in amusement.

"Hai. Thank you." Lady Tomoe muttered, raising her sword, showing how invincible she is once again.

"Shit!" Nao moved quickly and secured herself behind her Guild master. She's vulnerable at close range. And with a Paladin, Lady Tomoe can do anything!

Kuga moved fast, away from Lady Tomoe, Nao following close. They know they need to stay away from the two. Kuga knows that if the enemies' Paladin is here, then SHE must be near.

'Where is she?' Kuga's mind is in turmoil. 'No, focus!'

Lady Tomoe, regaining movement, finally broke through Kuga's stun and moved quickly towards the two enemies. Chrysant's spell healed her completely, and much more.

Chrysant heaved a sigh and cast another spell. "Invince!"

Lady Tomoe's armor became rock solid as she charged towards Nao, her target never changing one bit.

'The trap is set, now bite it'. Chrysant's thought was answered by a sudden gush of wind. Kuga's confidence came back when she saw another comrade finally taking care of the powerful Paladin.

"Brain!" Armitage released her aura as she attacked Chrysant, peeling the latter's eyes off of the Warrior attacking her two comrades.

"It's.. drain Armitage-chan.." Chrysant's voice was low.

"D-Don't correct me during battle Chrysant!"

Slowly, Chrysant's life lowered before her eyes, but it registered none but a steady gaze. She healed herself a good amount and focused again on Lady Tomoe as the other girl got near her.

Armitage looked at Kuga who just nodded. With strength second to Kuga, Armitage took her axe and summoned her own Devastate. She stepped back only to be caught in horror as her attack did little to even scratch the almost godly Paladin.

"Raging Eyes…" Kuga whispered. No wonder this Paladin's the best! This Guild has a lot indeed!

The owner of the powerful Paladin shield, Raging Eyes, is right before them, serenely enjoying the attention being given to her by the blonde Warrior Armitage.

Chrysant smiled before raising her shield, showing just how powerful she really is.

Armitage clenched her teeth. Kuga knows Armitage has but little patience, if the other can actually hold a little at all. They need to kill the two at the same time. If they let their guard down, Lady Tomoe will finish Nao off instantly.

"We can do this all day, Wolves." Lady Tomoe's voice was too much, as she tried to slice through Kuga. The Wolven Guild master was between her and her beloved archer. The archer winced.

Nao bit her lip. No! They won't let it stay that way! Lady Tomoe is a psycho! Damn it, why is she looking at her like that? During a battle even!

Kuga looked at her comrades, Armitage doing her best in keeping, or trying to keep, the Paladin's attention to herself, while Nao tried to break through Lady Tomoe's shield.

She barred Lady Tomoe's attack easily; she can't let her near Nao.

Nao's eyes lit up and she quickly whispered something to Kuga. The other did not like the idea, but they have no choice. Kuga quickly caught Armitage's attention and with a flash, they decided to up the notch a bit.

--

With a sudden change of pace, the green-haired warrior found herself being pushed towards Chrysant; Nao's attack becoming less than entertaining and Kuga starting to expel some of her mana. Chrysant is having trouble keeping up with Armitage's steadied attacks.

Backing slowly, Lady Tomoe circled Chrysant, dodging the heavenly arrows her favourite redhead is releasing. Nao smirked. By now, Lady Tomoe is parallel to Chrysant.

Perfect!

"Casting!" a symbol emanated from atop the red head. It is an advance spell, and only true spell casters like Nao can do this. With blinding light, the summon will allow the user to call upon a spell and deliver it tenfold.

"Mist, Come forth!"

Thousands of arrows hit Chrysant and Lady Tomoe twice as strong as the first one. Kuga moved quickly.

"Hit!" Her axe slashed through, the summon tearing away at the weakened barrier, helping the continuous arrows rain down on the two targets.

Chrysant's eyes grew in horror, she tried to move but Armitage was swift.

"Devastate!" Armitage summoned as Chrysant saw her health diminished.

"Hit!' Armitage's attacks came one by one.

Lady Tomoe's veins registered the pain of poison as her body shook at the tremors of Nao's attack. She can't move either!

The three members of the Wolven Tribe circled the two enemies.

Chrysant quickly got hold of her strength as she summoned her skills fast focusing first on Lady Tomoe.

"Heal! Regenerate! Dispel!" Barely surviving, Lady Tomoe's body returned to normal, her gaze found her target yet again. The spells healed her and cured her body from poison just like that.

With one last ounce of mana, Chrysant healed herself. "Heal! Invince!" the last spell for precaution. She can't believe they were almost killed!

"The Paladin!" Kuga commanded. She's not losing hope; it would take a few minutes before Chrysant gets enough mana to follow through. That's all the time they need!

"Yes!" Simultaneously, Nao and Armitage focused their attacks on Chrysant. And although Kuga knew the Great Paladin of Kingdom Amethyst wielded the historic Raging Eyes, she'll soon fall.

Lady Tomoe, eager to face off with Nao, decided against it. However, she saw the passiveness of Chrysant and darted her eyes. There was a change in the wind and only the two of them realized this, their enemies focused on getting one kill.

Smiling, she summoned her axe, leaving herself vulnerable.

Upon seeing this, Nao never missed a beat in directing her attack at the now-vulnerable Lady Tomoe. She knows that unlike Kuga, Tomoe's warrior hood trainings are focused more on defending, and letting go of her Casha is like a death wish! One kill is as good as the other. She left her post and move to attack Lady Tomoe.

"No!" Kuga's voice didn't reach Nao in time. The smirk on Lady Tomoe's face brought horror on her. Kuga knew it was too good to be true. An easy kill is always a trap!

She looked at their positions. And Kuga was right.

All throughout the entire attack, the Paladin actually strategized their location, it was risky but well worth it.

Chrysant and Lady Tomoe now enclosed the three in a circular space. No escape.

'This is really bad…' Kuga trembled not wanting to look behind her as she felt another presence a little too late.

True enough, the inevitable happened. It was even too late to flinch.

"Nova!"

The voice behind her was soft, but contrary to it, the crystals that ascended from the heavens and rose from the earth struck Kuga, Nao and Armitage mercilessly.

Kuga regained consciousness as she teleported to another town. She waited for her two comrades who followed her quickly as a last resort and desperately reached the other one who failed to show up at that encounter.

An orange-head staggered towards their spot.

"Ramen!" Kuga's voice growled much to her surprise. "Where were you?!" Ramen's face had bruises but it's good that she's still okay.

'So close!' Kuga clenched her fist. They almost died, had it not been for the Scroll of Uruga. 'Darn you, Amethyst!'

"Gomen, Master Kuga… Neko cornered me… and…" Ramen trailed. Kuga shook her head.

Hearing the name was enough.

Neko, like her and Armitage, is a full offence Warrior. Ramen is still a High Cleric, an apprentice to a Paladin. Dealing with a full offence warrior is suicide!

God knows how the busty orange head escaped. Actually, Kuga decided not to inquire further.

"Never mind. We have to counter. We have 45 min-"

"40 minutes." Armitage interrupted. Ramen quickly summoned a barrage of skills to heal and rejuvenate the pack. She carefully sat down after the session.

Kuga patted her back as Ramen sat unmoving. They all needed to rest.

"Never, ever form that death circle again." Nao said. She feared the thought of falling for that deathly trap again. She can still see that summoner's bewitching smile.

Kuga looked at Ramen. "Armitage, we need a cover to make this work. If we kill the Guild master, this will be over." Armitage looked up.

"That's impossible! With a power like that? She almost wiped us. Why the hell am I on your side anyway?! I don't know what I've been thinking nowadays, really. What's wrong with me?!" Armitage sighed. They all know she didn't mean it. She's just as frustrated as all of them.

Kuga sighed and gently removed her gloves. She passed a spell to Armitage.

"Wh-What is this?" Kuga did the same for Ramen and Nao. They all looked at her.

"Tier 3?" Nao asked, greatly baffled at the turn of events. As the name suggests, Tier 3s are level 3 spells, giving the user three-fold of its original strength and ability.

"Now, we're ready. I know we'll need to use those one day. I think now is the time. We can't let Kingdom Amethyst get the better of us today!" Kuga readied herself.

"I have to teach that psycho a lesson too!" Smirking, Nao decided to use Sylph Song, a crossbow counterpart of Sylph.

"And that monster Neko! She threatened to 'eat' me!!" Ramen wailed. She carried her shield vigorously.

"Chrysant shall be destroyed!" Armitage beamed, wearing a bandana on her right. Kuga gave her a questioned look, which was answered by a shrug and muffled "…for luck…"

Ramen blessed the pack as they all warped back to tumultuous ground.

"They're coming." Chrysant muttered. She closed her aura orb and smiled gently at the others.

Lady Tomoe and Neko stood up. They waited for Chrysant to bless them and with a smile, saluted to their Guild master before leaving to hunt.

Chrysant looked at their powerful master. "They will use Tier 3 this time, Guild master Amethyst."

Amethyst smiled. "Ara... Ara... We will see how this will all turn out, neh?" Both girls smiled as they warped to their designated places.

The Wolven Tribe first spotted Lady Tomoe, wielding her Casha and sword.

Nao quickly ran from behind and struck Lady Tomoe with one of her bleed arrows.

"Fury Impact!"

Arrows went through Lady Tomoe's body. She shivered lightly and drank one of Chrysant's potions.

"Tch! Mist!" Nao called as she ran towards her designated spot.

The green-haired switched routes and tried met up with Neko. But before they could merge, Armitage, with the help of Ramen, cornered Neko, separating the two. The lure was a success!

"You're mine, Lady Tomoe, you psycho!" Nao shouted.

"…always…" Lady Tomoe winked and attacked Nao. Nao hit herself mentally before resuming her position. She was a little elevated and Lady Tomoe's attacks are little to useless. Lady Tomoe winced.

"No fair..." the pout was there and Nao can't help but blush. Damn this psycho!

--

"Devastate!" Armitage whirled at Neko. The attack stunned and quartered Neko's life.

Ramen also summoned her attack. "Hammer fall!" The attack made Neko's arm bleed profusely. But Neko just stared at them blankly.

With a sigh, Neko smiled and absorbed a potion much like Lady Tomoe's. She looked at Armitage then at her favourite, Ramen.

"Give it up and let me eat you already!" her playful voice did little justice to the sword she held. It was huge!

Ramen looked at her incredulously. "No! Never! Gahh~ why are you even talking?!" Ramen raised her hammer.

"Hammer fall!" The attack was not enough but at least she can now run around and not worry about a scratch here and there.

Seeing that Ramen can stand her ground now with the help of the Tier 3 spells, Armitage looked around to secure her most important target.

And as if on cue, the mighty Paladin healed Neko, much to Ramen's chagrin.

"Now, I can concentrate on eating you, delicious Ramen!" Ramen's eyes widened. This can't be happening!

Neko now ran after Ramen, who really doesn't know what to do now that the former received new blessings and support from the Paladin.

"Stay away!"

"Never." Neko muttered flatly. Chrysant trailed the two, obviously enjoying the sight.

"Chrysant!" Armitage's voice rang. Chrysant stopped and smiled at the bustling blonde Warrior. She was greeted by a range of spells. She stopped them easily and oh-so-gently whispered something to Armitage.

And Armitage sure knows how to turn tomato.

With a powerful shudder, Armitage roared uncharacteristically as she lost it.

"Y-You! Stop teasing me!!" She blurted out almost instantly. Chrysant's soft laughter did not escape Neko as she neared the two once more, giving Ramen enough time to collect her wits about. The running around is not doing her any good!

With newfound ground, Chrysant's voice rang, loud enough for Neko and Lady Tomoe to hear. "By the corner! Neko, Lady Tomoe!"

Ramen was quick to follow, though. She quickly sprinted towards the designated trap where the Mana-filled Kuga awaits. Kuga's Cainance's Axe is ready and can deliver one-hit kills now.

"Master, by the bridge!" She quickly reported and sprinted back to aid Armitage and Nao. Kuga stood and teleported near the entrance.

--

Chrysant knows that the Wolven Tribe wants to lure their master out. They have strategically made it impossible for the Kingdom Amethyst to be near each other, and so far, their attempts are easily swayed.

Kuga knew Chrysant understood this. And the Paladin, now seeing Kuga's glowing body, knows it's stupid to confront the Guild master. She has to come out now or her comrades shall fall!

Chrysant is no threat, since all they need is to attack one. Arrmitage had been reserving her attacks as well; they will need all the stun they can get. Lady Tomoe is too engrossed with Nao, which worked wonders for their group. And Ramen can hold off Neko's attack.

'It's time' Kuga breathed. The Wolven Tribe mimicked the death trap, but is a little off by a centimeter. The spell will be disrupted.

'Come out now, Amethyst!' her thoughts froze as tiny bolts of lighting managed to scratch her armor. Kuga winced.

"Ara..." The owner of the voice walked slowly towards the chaos. Kuga tore her eyes off her comrades and faced the stunning Enchanter.

"Amethyst!" The name of the Guild master of Kingdom Amethyst felt good to say. Kuga readied herself.

Amethyst looked at Kuga intently, never minding her own comrades.

"Everyone's busy aside from you, Kuga-chan... We're you aiming to play with me?" The lovely smirk made Kuga shake.

'What do I have to do to not get affected like this?!' Kuga's mind waged a war of its own as she clutched her axe.

"Address me as an equal, Amethyst!" Kuga launched forward, she knows as long as the pattern is not followed, they are safe. She can handle Amethyst. She has to!

--

"Devastate!" Kuga's flurry of spells bombarded Amethyst. The crimson-eyed Enchanter slipped from one hit to another, easily healing herself with potions. Kuga did not expect this! Since when did she get this... strong?

"Hit!" Once more, gaining foot, Kuga pushed Amethyst to a corner and summoned spells.

"Cyc Abound!" Kuga's axe whirled fast, shards of ice and earth mixed as it all directed towards the dainty Enchanter.

Amidst the lowering of her life force and the immovable body, Amethyst smiled gracefully.

"W-What are you smiling about!" Kuga knows this is not coming in together. 'Why so confident?!'

"Ara.. Ara... Natsuki makes me happy, that is why..." Amethyst stated as she moved away easily from Kuga's trap. Kuga's eyes widened with disbelief! What is wrong with this incredible woman?!

"D-Don't call me that! Call me by my name, darn it! What's the use of names if you call people unceremoniously?!"

Kuga tried to figure out why this woman still showed confidence despite her impending doom. Peaking at her comrades, she can see how everything's holding up, gaining Nao's attention.

Nao quickly sidestepped Lady Tomoe and slipped two arrows towards Amethyst.

"Poison shot!"

Amethyst winced and her veins turned green. That was a fast one!

Kuga's worried face defied her hands as she continued her attacks.

Mustering her strength, and courage, Kuga delivered another spell

"Defect" Kuga's spell chained Amethyst's wand, casting a spell will be impossible now, and the poison is rapidly eating through her.

Before Lady Tomoe or Chrysant can react and move near Amethyst, their counterparts quickly cornered them.

Chrysant noted the lack of concentration. The Wolven Tribe forgot about proximity! This was an opportunity!

Quicker that her usual response, Chrysant motioned Neko to attack Ramen, vigorously this time. Armitage, noticing the diminishing life of Ramen, quickly moved to assist the High Cleric.

Nao panicked but kept her eye on Lady Tomoe, which was a bad idea. The green haired had taking to stunning her repeatedly. Amazingly enough, the stunning was all she received. There was no killing attack.

'What are they doing?' Ramen's train of thought was interrupted as Neko began her attacks on her. Armitage attacked Neko from behind but her damages are nothing since Chrysant is focused on Neko.

Lady Tomoe, Chrysant and Neko moved on accord. Their steps are calculated. And even though their attacks seemed childish, a faint smile graced their lips.

--

Kuga's yelp got the attention of her comrades. Eventually, Kuga's stun wore off and Amethyst released her elementals on Kuga one by one. Kuga's mana depleted all too soon!

Ramen moved to where Kuga was to help, pulling Neko and Armitage. Chrysant followed suit.

Shocked by the turn of events, Kuga forgot where she was and where Ramen is going to be. She looked for Nao and sure enough, the archer is running towards her.

"No! Disperse!" Kuga's life was almost gone and she can't believe it will end like this.

Ramen, realizing the mistake, quickly ran opposite Kuga but Neko was fast and before Armitage released her spell, Neko summoned her own Devastate.

It stunned Ramen to place. Armitage unwittingly moved closer to stun Neko before she damages Ramen further. Nao burst from the side and shot Chrysant to give Armitage time.

Kuga's eyes can't believe what's happening. It all backfired. She closed her eyes and sighed. Not yet!

"Perfect..." Amethyst muttered. "Nova!" The ice shards from heaven and earth pierced Ramen, Nao and Armitage.

"Finished!" Neko shouted. But to her surprise, the three remained standing.

"No!" Ramen quickly healed Nao and Armitage. The Tier 3s helped this time. Kuga moved close to Amethyst, intent on stopping this once and for all.

"You're turn, Amethyst!"

Amethyst smiled and lifted her arms up front. "Not quite…"

"Chain cast!" A symbol, similar to Nao's Casting glowed atop Amethyst. It's the same ten-fold summon! Kuga's mouth dropped.

Lady Tomoe and Neko quickly stunned the three in place. Kuga stepped back, forcing a glow of light to encircle them.

"Crap!"

' But she used nova already!' Kuga panicked. 'The Tier 3s can hold this attack up! But it's not Nova… she's not meaning to kill me solely, is she?' Kuga tried to move but the circle was in place.

Amethyst closed the gap between hers and Kuga, along with Ramen, Armitage and Nao. With a gentle smile, she raised her staff.

"Inferno, Come forth!"

To say that hell opened to welcome them was an understatement. The scorching heat of the fire from the depths of the Earth was too much. It was too much. Kuga can't believe that they failed, as the flames enveloped the four of them.

Ramen's pained cry drowned her ears. Armitage quietly accepted her fate as she stared at Chrysant blankly. Nao can only close her eyes in disgust.

With that power, the Wolven Tribe is no more.

"Shizu..ru.."

Up to now, she still can't understand why she had to go break her own rules of name-calling.

--

--

--

--

--

--

"Wha!!!" Haruka threw the keyboard in blind fury. Natsuki just sat dumbfounded while Nao rammed her head on the desk, willing the Earth to open up and hide her shame.

Mai just sat there wailing with Mikoto quickly attaching herself to the well-bosomed girl.

They lost. Shit!

"Eto… Haruka –chan.. " Yukino tried to pacify Haruka who was now trying to dismantle the blasted computer. Natsuki shook her head.

'Darn it!'

Nao can't believe it either.

Tomoe can only snicker while Shizuru stood up and hugged her distraught puppy.

"And the winner; Kingdom Amethyst!" Chie announced gleefully. Aoi smiled as she recorded everything on Chie's trusted camcorder.

"B-But I practiced!!" Nao wailed as she continued to head butt the table, only to be stopped by her girlfriend's voice.

"Yuuki Nao." Nao looked at her incredulously. Tomoe smiled a bit and gestured the red-head to come close. To which the other complied.

"There, there… I really think your avatar looked cool though… No more crying…" Tomoe said as she patted her girlfriends head.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki while the other just blushed profusely.

"Ara… a deal is a deal, Na-tsu-ki…" Natsuki lowered her head. When can she win over this woman, seriously?

The 'loosing team' gently stood up, and grabbed the bags lying in front of the TV set.

With defeated sigh, they entered a room while their girlfriends waited outside.

"We're ready…" a muffled reply came from the room. Chie cleared her throat. The others are really excited!

"Presenting "The Bunnies!" Aoi almost dropped the camcorder at the name!

And with that, Natsuki, Nao, Mai and Haruka came out, dressed as fluffy bunnies and 'hopped' towards their respective 'owners'.

"We should do this again, right?" Tomoe said as she placed a collar around her Nao-bunny's neck.

To which Shizuru nodded, "Yes yes… I do adore my wittle Natsuki-bunny…"

"—C-Cut the teasi---" What Natsuki was about to say was halted by Shizuru's lips. A dazed Natsuki can only hold on to her "owner's" arms for support.

"Tsk tsk… Bunnies don't talk, Natsuki-bunny…" With a smirk, Shizuru led her bunny to another room.

Nao's eyes widened in horror. She looked at Tomoe who sported the same lustful eyes. Then again, Nao decided, being a bunny for Tomoe can't be that bad.

"You called me psycho twice, sweetie..." Tomoe snickered as she tugged gently on Nao's collar. Nao gulped. She looked at Haruka who just gave her a 'You're sooooo dead' gesture. It's gonna be a long night, as they entered yet another room.

"Mai… You're a … big... Delicious… bunny…" Mikoto's drooling didn't escape Aoi's recording skills. Chie can only gape at what the black-haired was doing. Mai shyly ushered Mikoto to another room. She really didn't mind wearing this… costume… for Mikoto.

"Hah! Good thing my Yukino isn't a pervert!" Haruka crossed her arms, satisfied to know that she bagged the most sane girlfriend to have.

…which was a great mistake at the moment since Yukino came prepared. She took out a whip, personally chosen by Shizuru herself, and hit Haruka to the blonde's surprise.

"W-What?! Yu-Yukino… p-put that thing down! O-oi! Camera couple! Help!!" Yukino laughed evilly as she led Haruka to another room leaving Chie and Aoi to themselves.

Chie sighed contentedly.

"Told you they'll win..." Aoi smiled and put on some bunny ears that fell off Haruka's head earlier.

"Bunny bunny?" Aoi smiled drunkenly, which was answered by a pair of hungry lips and a low 'bunny, bunny' afterwards.

--

--

4 Weeks and a wee afternoon ago…

Chie looked at Mikoto… then at Tomoe… then at Yukino… and finally, at Shizuru.

"Perfect! You four will win this!" she said as she handed them a CD. They all looked quizzically at her. They were at the Fujino mansion, near their old Fuuka School.

"O-Oi, what's that hentai CD you're handing around?" Nao asked, trying to snatch away the CD from her girlfriend, which Tomoe easily avoids.

Their bags are still unpacked and Chie, with Shizuru's permission, huddled them in the big guest room.

"Cut it, here, you guys get one too." Chie handed Haruka, Mai, Natsuki and Nao a CD each.

The four pairs of bewildered eyes doubled as they wait for Chie's schemes.

"So…" Chie continued. "Since Shizuru-san's father is generous enough to send the Student Council 50 computers, we are going to test 8 of them using this game!" she declared.

"Mai, is this game delicious?" Mikoto said, about to gobble up the CD but her orange-head girl was fast enough.

"No, no… it's not even edible!"

"And since the computers will be in Shizuru-san's place, and Shizuru-san said it's okay to stay here for a month, then we'll have this contest…" Chie finished, smiling triumphantly.

"Pfff... a computer game? Kuga and I can easily kick their butts…" Nao declared smirking at the CD. Tomoe glared at her, and Nao was quick to give the other a peck on the cheeks.

"Well, the idiot has a point; we can defeat them when it comes to computer games, no offense love…" Natsuki said in agreement, looking at Shizuru a bit apologetically. Shizuru just smied at her girlfriend.

"Well... Have you actually tried?" Chie dared. Natsuki thought for a minute. Even though Shizuru always mouthed her displeasure about computer games, she never actually 'played' with Natsuki, right?

"I know this, we researched!" Chie beamed, happy to get a full month of vacation! Aoi waved a hand as she rummaged through her small bag.

"So, how did you separate us anyway?" Haruka said, clearly annoyed for two reasons; One, they're at the Fujinos and two, they're with the Fujino. For her, those reasons were the same and different & enough. Not that she really mind.

"Easy…" Chie pointed at Shizuru, Tomoe, Mikoto and Yukino. "Seme!" and then she pointed at Natsuki, Nao, Mai and Haruka. "Uke!"

"What?!" Nao stood up. She can't be an uke! That's ridiculous!

Natsuki also followed, closing in on Chie.

"W-wait! Haha" Chie quickly ran behind the 'Seme' group as she tried to get out of the situation.

"Look! I'm not an uke!" Nao shouted, Tomoe just laughed at her girlfriend's outburst.

Natsuki can only nod, too embarrassed to even mutter the word. Haruka asked Yukino and the former was flushed beyond words.

"Mai, what's a seme? Is that edible? Is an uke edible? If so, can I eat you then?" Mikoto asked as Mai fumbled to get hold of Nao and Natsuki.

Shizuru stood up and asked the others to calm down.

"Let's wait for Chie-san to explain, shall we?" Her smile only helped the blush on Natsuki's face become redder.

After some coaxing, Chie was able to post the challenge.

"Look, if you think you guys are not the 'uke', then defeat them!" Chie brought the CD out. "I have installed the CD and I know that all of you have not heard about this game. The winning team is considered the Seme! Deal?"

"Wait, Chie-san…" Shizuru cut in.

"I know this is for your amusement, but, as what my Natsuki said, we do not harbour the same interest in computer games as they do. Surely, a title isn't enough as a price is it?" Tomoe also agreed, as well as Yukino and Mikoto.

Chie smiled. "Aoi!"

Aoi saluted and walked towards their room, only to come back with four bags. The group peered closer.

To Natsuki and Nao's horror, they were bunny suits.

"Winner becomes not only the crowned Seme, but a proud owner of a "bunny bunny"." Chie's devious smile was soon mirrored by Tomoe and Shizuru. Yukino can only sweat drop. Mikoto was too oblivious.

Chie looked at Haruka, Nao and Natsuki. Mai just paled.

"Well, scared?" To which Natsuki smirked.

"Surely I won't lose." Natsuki looked at Shizuru.

Then at the bunny suit…

Then at Shizuru…

"You're bleeding, Kuga." Nao whispered as she handed the flushed Natsuki a hanky.

--

--

"So?" Chie pushed.

"Bunny, eh? Hmm... Tomoe would look good in a bunny suit…" Nao smirked. Tomoe just wnked.

"… and so would you… I'll add this to our bet." Tomoe smiled as she tossed a collar to Nao. Nao flicked her hair.

"You're on!"

Yukino looked at Haruka. "We might as well enjoy, neh, Haruka chan?" Haruka just nodded. She can't focus, actually. The thought of Yukino wearing a bunny suit is…fatal.

"Mai, I will eat you if I win, right?" Mai grimaced at the thought.

"Shouldn't you be busy stuffing yourself? This is rated 18! Stop thinking and just eat this cake!"

"But, Mai…"

"No, no. No!" The idea of Mikoto wearing a bunny suit is disturbing and… pleasant. And Mai is in trouble if Mikoto even realizes the stakes at hand.

"So... Eto... Shizuru…"

Natsuki approached her girlfriend. She thought they could spend the whole month together, but she thinks this is close to okay.

"Yes, my Natsuki?" The chest-nut haired smiled at her beloved pup.

"I'll do my best then… It's just a game… right?"

Shizuru pondered a bit. "Oh, yes. But I expect Natsuki to wear the bunny suit after we win."

Natsuki shot up. "Eh?! No! You will wear it--- err... I mean, no one will! If I win, no one will wear it."

"Are you sure…?" Shizuru hugged the blushing blue-haired. Natsuki's mind reeled.

Shizuru. Bunny suit. Shizuru. Bunny Suit. Shizuru…

"Ara… love… you're bleeding…"

--

--

Before going to bed, Chie gave the two "teams" the rules and read the summary for effect.

"Each team will have 5 hours of playtime each for 3 weeks and 4 days. The computers are placed in different rooms and are good to go. After the designated time limit, the two teams will battle and the wining team will be crowned Seme. They will take home a bunny-bunny too!"

"Wait—why do you say bunny bunny anyway?"

"Because, oh great Haruka-san, it sounds uber cute that way." Chie said flatly.

"And why aren't you two joining?" Nao asked.

"No referee!" Aoi beamed.

"So it's settled huh?" Chie snickered; this is going to be great!

She turned to Aoi, gently whispering "I'm with the 'seme-by-birth' team". Aoi giggled.

---

---

OMAKE:

Natsuki: K-U-G-A

Nao: You're going with that name?

Natsuki: You have a problem with that? It sounds good to me. Atleast mine won't be easily forgotten.

Nao: Pff... Doesn't matter. I love my name. N-A-O.

Natsuki: ... you have got be kidding me.

Haruka: A-R-N-I- guhhh.. delete... delete... M-I-T-G-E gaaah!! delete... delete... A-G-E. There! Geez.. Yukino and her choice of names..

Mai: Mikoto! What are you doing here?

Mikoto: I want to see you Mai

Mai: But we're supposed to play separately.

Mikoto: -pouts-

Mai: Okay. Look, I'll let you choose my name, but promise me you'll go back to your room, okay?

Mikoto: - beaming- Hai hai!

Mai: Okay... go crazy!

Mai:...

Mai:...

Mai:... you really like food that much huh?

Mikoto: Yep!

--

END

--

A/N: Be nice, first blood after two years. LOL.

Extra info:

Natsuki's Team = Wolven Tribe

Shizuru's Team = Kingdom Amethyst

Natsuki = Kuga

Nao = Nao

Haruka = Armitage

Mai = Ramen

Shizuru = Amethyst

Tomoe = Lady Tomoe

Yukino - Chrysant

Mikoto = Neko


End file.
